


It Started With A Mark

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Is Some Kind Of Supernatural Creature, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Still Died From Cancer, Derek Hale and Peter Hale Are Stiles Mates, Everybody Lives, Gay Derek, Gay Peter, Gay Stiles, Hand Jobs, I Don't Own Lyrics, M/M, Multi, Nobody Is Out To Kill Anyone, Pack Bonding, Peter Can Be A Creep But It's Funny, Slightly Rough Sex But Stiles Secretly Loves It, So Expect Lyrics, Stiles Can Be Shameless About His Body, Stiles Real Name Is Genim But He Hates It, Stiles Stilinski Can Sing, Top Derek, Top Peter, Werefox Stiles, no one dies, soul marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: A story where Stiles is a werefox/werewolf. And gained two soulmarks on his body.OrThe one where Stiles leaves Beacon Hills after the Kanima incident with Jackson, and Scott pulls away from being Stiles best friend. Years later Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills, completely a changed man, or should say powerful were-hybrid with two soulmarks on his body.





	It Started With A Mark

It Started With A Mark

 

 

Chapter 1

 

 

_If I had to choose, I'd choose to keep my secret no matter the cost...but if I had no choice then I'd tell them my secret..._

 

 

Stiles POV

 

 

 

 

 

It's been years since he left Beacon Hills after the Kanima incident. Years since he'd thought about what Scott and the pack were doing without him there. Years since he's thought about Beacon Hills. He doesn't know why he left, or why he thought leaving was a good idea.

Oh yes that's right. Years upon years of friendship between him and Scott, had completely flown out the window all because Scott was putting Allison as a first priority. More and more Scott was making excuses on why he couldn't hang out with him - why he couldn't talk with him. More and more Scott kept putting a distance between them.

After the Kanima incident with Jackson - the distance between him and Scott got worse. They no longer talked like they used to. No longer hang out like they used to. No longer shared those looks that shared a conversation of it's own. They were no longer connected as friends, or even sort of adopted brothers.

He even thought about Derek on more than one occassion when his thoughts ran rampid without his permission. He changed his number so Scott and the pack wouldn't contact him. He didn't know why changing his number was a good idea. The only person he gave his number to was his dad. He didn't want his dad to go years without contact with him - he couldn't do that to his dad.

His phone bleeped. He looked down at his phone to see his dad texted him.

_Dad: Hey son, just wanted to check in wondering when you're coming back to Beacon Hills._

He thought about answering, thought about telling his dad that he would return when he felt he was ready. But he didn't want to make his dad feel even more lonely by telling him that. That would kill him knowing that he's emotionally hurting his dad by delaying his return to Beacon Hills. He doubts that his dad even concentrates at the station.

_To Dad: I will be returning in a few hours. I'm just stopping for gas, which is the gas station a few hours from Beacon Hills. See you soon dad._

And he was telling the truth, he had parked his new black and red mustang in front of a gas pump. The gas station. He didn't even bother to remember the name of the gas station since he never needed to. He had spent five years in Poland with his aunt Ali. Got used to the school there, where no one spoke english. So he had to learn Polish all over again. When he mastered polish, he started to learn spanish, when he went to spain for two years. When he mastered spanish, he started with french, which took him longer but he managed. 

Then he went from french to Japanese, to Chinese, to German and then back to english.

He was a master of several languages now. He felt accomplished that way, very proud of his progess. For a while he was a teacher who taught a class of several langauges thanks to his knowledge of languages. When he was done filling his gas tank, he put the lid on twisting it. When it was on, he went inside the gas station to pay for his gas. Paying, he walked back out to his car. 

He was so very happy that he got rid of that beat up jeep he always drove in his teenage years. He got into the driver's seat, started the engine and drove off for the last stretch to Beacon Hills. This is going to be interesting.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

John's POV

 

When he got a text from Stiles telling him that he was a few hours from Beacon Hills, he was very excited. He nearly danced in his chair, yelling in joy. But since he was the Sheriff, he didn't want to ruin his usually stoic appearance. 

He didn't want his co-workers laughing at him or asking him questions about why he was so happy. He didn't want to tell them that his son was coming back to Beacon Hills.

He thought he was in the clear, that no one had noticed the obvious happiness and excitement on his face. He was wrong.

"Why are you so happy?" The sound of Parish's voice hitting his ears from the doorway of his office.

"Oh nothing." He replied with a shrug. 

No one has to know anything. He can do this, he can last a few hours without saying a word. 

"Oh bullshit Stilinski, I know you are happy and excited for a reason. Spill." Parish demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

He sighed, Parish had always been able to make him spill without any effort. Must be that Parish is a hellhound thing.

"My son Stiles is coming back to Beacon Hills, he'll be here in a few hours." He said with a grin.

Parish grinned, "Oh my god are you serious right now?!" Parish asked shouted happiness filling his eyes.

He nodded, of course he was serious. "Yes Parish, I'm very serious right now." 

Parish laughed with joy. "I can't believe he's coming back! I gotta tell everyone!" Parish said.

But before he could say anything about not telling anyone, Parish was gone. He sighed in obvious irritation, but didn't get up to run after Parish to stop him from telling everyone.

In no time at all, the entire station knew about Stiles return. They were bussiling with conversation about what Stiles would look like now, if he had changed at all since he's been gone. Of course he knew that Stiles would get older, and knew that his teenage features would have changed.

He didn't know if he liked that his son was no longer a teenager, that he had grown up in the years he's been gone. 

When Stiles left, changing his number before he left giving him his number to stay in contact. He told him not to tell anyone that he's leaving. That it wasn't any of their business. So he didn't tell anyone - he couldn't say that was a good thing or not.

He noticed that Scott didn't notice the absence of his best friend. Didn't notice that Stiles wasn't around to bother him. But he knew one person who did notice, and only after a day, Derek showed up at the station demanding answers.

Keeping to his son's orders to telling no one. He just told Derek that Stiles was visiting someone far away. Derek took that in stride, and left satisfied he had his answers. But as weeks became years, Derek came back again. Demanding he tell him why Stiles wasn't back yet.

He told him that, he didn't know if Stiles was ever coming back. That he had left, and specifically told him not to tell anyone. He banged his head against his desk wondering why in the hell he just told Derek that Stiles left Beacon Hills.

Derek was, he didn't know what to call it. But when he looked into Derek's usually stoically emotionless green eyes he saw pain, unspeakable pain and heartbreak. Did Derek have feelings for his son?

Since Derek found out about Stiles leaving, he retreated into himself. Became colder, his temper running on a all time high snapping at anyone who asked him questions. He knew that Stiles was the reason he had no control over his temper. Usually Stiles was always around, and he knew that calmed Derek to have more control over himself.

He just didn't know why. Not that it bothered him, but he didn't know why Derek was acting like he got dumped.

He'll just have to wait a few hours for Stiles to return so he could tell him all that happened in Beacon Hills. What a story that would be.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
